fantasyanimalsfafictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Luipaardklauw: Klad: Wie is Rookveder?
Nou wie is Rookveder? Jullie kennen hem vast wel. Magere kater, beetje schuw, veel littekens, grijze vacht? Als jullie hem kennen weten jullie ook dat hij soms een beetje vreemd is. Hij denkt katten te kennen die hij nooit eerder heeft gezien. Gaat er bij jullie al een belletje rinkelen? Als ik nou eens zijn omschrijving plaats zonder de littekens en het magere. Zouden jullie het dan weten? Nou, misschien wel, hier komt hij. Een donkergrijze kater met amberkleurige ogen. Weten jullie het al? Zo niet dan ga je nu te weten komen wie het is, maar dan zal je eerst het verhaal moeten lezen. Ps. Je hoeft de clans niet per se door te lezen, maar msschien vind je het wel interessant om te weten hoe de clans er zes manen na het laatste deel van mijn serie eruitzien. Donderclan Leider: Buizerdster, een grote, gespierde, rossige kater met gele ogen. Commandant: Hertensprong, een witte poes met bruine vlekken en gele ogen. Medicijnkat: Heesterstaart, een donkerbruine kater met gele ogen. Leerling: Echovonk, een grijze poes met blauwe ogen. Krijgers: Slangentand, een crèmekleurige kater met bruine ogen. Donswolk, een lichtbruine poes met een donzige vacht en gele ogen. Rafelklauw, een rode kater met witte vlekken. Hommelvacht, een grijze kater met donkergrijze strepen en gele ogen. Stormwind, een lichtgrijze kater met mooie, blauwe ogen. Leerling: Streeppoot Boomblad, een kleine, witte kater met bruine vlekken en blauwe ogen. Leerling: Tulppoot Houtlicht, een bruine poes met gele ogen. Gaaipels, een bruine kater met blauwe ogen. Amandelhart, een lichtbruine poes met amandelkleurige ogen. Leerlingen: Streeppoot, een bruine kater met donkergrijze strepen. Tulppoot, een grijze poes. Moederkatten: Uilenpels, een bruine poes met blauwe ogen. Moeder van Stormwinds kittens: Bloesemkit, Bloemkit, Snelkit Kittens: Bloesemkit, een bruin poesje met grijze vlekken en mooie, blauwe ogen. Bloemkit, een grijs poesje met blauwe ogen. Snelkit, een bruin katertje met mooie, blauwe ogen. Oudsten: Vossenklauw, een schildpadkater met gele ogen. Otterklauw, een bruine kater met gele ogen. Helderhart, een prachtige, rode poes met witte vlekken en bruine ogen. Hyacinthart, een lichtgrijze poes met blauwe ogen en een goedgevormde kop. Lindehart, een lapjespoes met groene ogen. Schaduwclan Leider: Lijsterster, een rossige kater met gele ogen. Commandant: Vuurzang, een rode poes met een witte vlek op haar borst en gele ogen. Medicijnkat: Wildhart, een grijze kater met blauwe ogen. Leerling: Vonkhemel, een zwarte kater met vuurrode vlekken en blauwe ogen. Krijgers: Luipaardklauw, een goudbruine kater met mooie, zwarte vlekken en groene ogen. Leeuwenbries, een goudbruine kater met groene ogen. Honingstorm, een cyperse kater met blauwe ogen. Lindepoel, een grijs cyperse poes met blauwe ogen. Muntwolk, een grijze poes met zwarte strepen en gele ogen. Klauwpels, een witte kater met gele ogen. Paddeneus, een grijze kater met bladgroene ogen. Leerling: Stormpoot Windhart, een mooie, zilvergrijze poes met blauwe ogen. Leerling: Schaduwpoot Arendvacht, een bruine kater met prachtige, helderblauwe ogen. Leerling: Stropoot Lichtbloem, een witte poes met groene ogen. Leerling: Bijenpoot Maanstroom, een grijs cyperse poes met groene ogen. Leerling: Loofpoot Egelstroom, een bruine poes met gele ogen. Leerling: Tornadopoot Hulstmist, een zwarte poes met groene ogen. Leerling: Woudpoot Jaagwolk, een snelle, goudbruine kater met blauwe ogen. Leerling: Wortelpoot Sterrendauw, een goudbruine poes met twee, stervormige, zwarte vlekken op de achterkant van haar oren. Oceaanvonk, een mooie, vuurrode poes met prachtige, oceaanblauwe ogen. Hemelvuur, een goudbruine kater met vuurrode vlekken en hemelsblauwe ogen. Lynxvleugel, een goudbruine kater met grijze en zwarte streepjes op zijn voorhoofd en blauwe ogen. Libellevleugel, een blauwgrijze poes met een witte vlek op haar borst en groene ogen. Ravenvleugel, een zwarte poes met groene ogen. Eksterpels, een zwart-witte kater met groene ogen. Zangvleugel, een rode poes met witte sokjes, zwarte oortopjes en groene ogen. Bliksemlicht, een grijze poes met twee zwarte, bliksemschichtachtige vlekken op haar flanken en felle, gele ogen. Wolfstorm, een grijze kater met goudbruine vlekken en groene ogen. Leerlingen: Schaduwpoot, een kleine, zwarte, avontuurlijke poes met kleine, witte vlekjes. Stropoot, een strokleurige poes met groene ogen en grijze sokjes. Stormpoot, een blauwgrijze kater met witte sokjes en gele ogen. Tornadopoot, een goudbruine kater met blauwe ogen en zwarte oortopjes. Woudpoot, een prachtige, goudbruine kater met bruine sokjes en woudgroene ogen. Wortelpoot, een lichtbruine kater met oranje-gele ogen. Loofpoot, een donkergrijze kater met groene ogen. Bijenpoot, een prachtige, lichtbruine poes met blauwe ogen. Moederkatten: Berkenhart, bruine poes met zwarte vlekken en blauwe ogen. Moeder van Honingstorms kittens: Avondkit, Keverkit Tijgerwind, een mooie, cyperse poes met groene ogen. Moeder van Hemelvuurs kittens: Lavakit, Morgenkit Nachtroos, een zwarte poes met gele ogen. Moeder van Luipaardklauws kittens: Oostenkit, Westenkit Hartsintel, een rode poes met een hartvormige, witte vlek op haar voorhoofd en gele ogen. Zwanger van Eksterpels' kittens. Kittens: Avondkit, een bruin cypers poesje met blauwe ogen. Keverkit, een bruin katertje met blauwe ogen. Lavakit, een rood cypers katertje met groene ogen. Ochtendkit, een goudbruin poesje met blauwe ogen. Oostenkit, prachtig goudbruin poesje met oranje-gele ogen. Westenkit, goudbruin katertje met witte vlekken en gele ogen. Oudsten: Loofpels, een bruine kater met groene ogen. Cederstaart, een witte kater met bruine ogen. Braampels, een roodbruine kater met gele ogen. Heemstvacht, een zwarte poes met groene ogen. Kwartelstaart, een lichtbruine poes met donkerbruine strepen en blauwe ogen. Zwartwolk, een zwarte poes met witte buik en poten en gele ogen. Kristalhart, een witte poes met grijze strepen en blauwe ogen. Echohart, een grijze poes met donkergrijze strepen en blauwe ogen. Blauwhart, een mooie poes met een blauwachtige glans op haar vacht en doordringende, blauwe ogen. Rivierclan Leider: Valkster, een schildpadkater met gele ogen. Commandant: Regenstaart, een lapjespoes met bruine ogen. Medicijnkat: Rotsneus, een donkerbruine kater met gele ogen. Leerling: Droomwind, een prachtige, lichtbruine poes met paars-blauwe ogen. Krijgers: Bliksemklauw, een rossige kater met gele ogen. Leerling: Marterpoot Rookklauw, een grijze kater met bruine ogen. Leerling: Zwaluwpoot Grijsmist, een grijze poes met blauwe ogen. Leerling: Vlampoot Eikelpels, een lichtbruine kater met groene ogen. Duifpoel, een zilverkleurige poes met bruine ogen. Beverbries, een lichtbruine kater met groene ogen. Lariksblad, een donkerbruine kater met gele ogen. Leerlingen: Marterpoot, een prachtige, zwarte poes met bruine vlekken. Zwaluwpoot, een witte poes met zwarte vlekken. Vlampoot, een bleekrode kater met witte strepen. Moederkatten: IJsvleugel, een witte poes met ijsblauwe ogen. Moeder van Bliksemklauws kittens: Hyacintkit, Vederkit en Regenkit. Beukblad, een bruine poes met grijze vlekken en blauwe ogen. Moeder van Eikelpels' kittens: Blauwkit en Kastanjekit. Zonbloem, een mooie, zandkleurige poes met gele ogen. Vaste moederkat. Kittens: Hyacintkit, een mooi, rossig poesje met donkerblauwe ogen. Vederkit, een stevig, wit katertje met rossige vlekken. Regenkit, een klein, donkerbruin katertje met blauwe ogen. Blauwkit, een bruin katertje met lichtbruine vlekken. Kastanjekit, een lichtbruin poesje met zwarte vlekken. Oudsten: Steengloed, een grijze kater met groene ogen. Havikblik, een grijze kater met donkere strepen en blauwe ogen. Varenpels, een lichtbruine kater met gele ogen. Voormalige medicijnkat. Perzikstreep, een heel donkerbruine poes met gele ogen. Maanstorm, een grijze poes met gele ogen. Oudste poes van de clan. Windclan Leider: Schemerster, een grote, grijsgestreepte kater met gele ogen. Commandant: Stekelpels, een grote, rossige kater met gele ogen. Medicijnkat: Eekhoornlicht, een roodbruine poes met blauwe ogen. Leerling: Wolkenpoot Krijgers: Haverblad, een grote, bruine kater met enorme klauwen aan zijn voorpoten en gele ogen. Merelvleugel, een grote, bruine kater met zwarte vlekken en groene ogen. Eikenstaart, een bruine kater met zwarte strepen en blauwe ogen. Heidemist, een lichtbruine poes met prachtige, blauwe ogen. Berkstaart, een bruine kater met donkere strepen en groene ogen. Reigervleugel, een zilverkleurige poes met bruine ogen. Leerling: Vederpoot Bladvleugel, een witte poes met bruine vlekken en groene ogen. Leerling: Donderpoot Schaduwklauw, een zwarte, eng-uitziende poes met bruine ogen. Leerling: Rivierpoot Witbes, een kleine, witte kater met bruine vlekken en gele ogen. Doornpels, een rode kater met groene ogen. Salieveder, een grijze poes met groene ogen. Leerlingen: Vederpoot, een witte poes met goudbruine vlekken en groene ogen. Wolkenpoot, een witte kater met zwarte vlekken en blauwe ogen. Donderpoot, een rode poes met gele ogen. Rivierpoot, een blauwgrijze kater met groene ogen. Moederkatten: Honingvacht, een lichtbruine poes met groene ogen. Ze is een vaste moederkat Dauwhart, een sierlijke, zwarte poes met blauwe ogen. Moeder van Berkstaarts kittens: Vlinderkit, Lichtkit en Vossekit. Kittens: Vlinderkit, een lichtbruin poesje met donkerbruine strepen en blauwe ogen. Lichtkit, een wit katertje met zwarte vlekken en groene ogen. Vossekit, een wit katertje met bruin cyperse vlekken. Oudsten: IJzelstaart, een kleine, donkerbruine poes met groene ogen. Vissensprong, een kleine, zwarte poes met blauwe ogen. Rozenhart, een kleine, grijze poes met groene ogen. Voormalige medicijnkat. Hemelclan Leider: Hondenster, een bruin cyperse kater met groene ogen. Commandant: Paardenvoet, een witte kater met rode vlekken en gele ogen. Medicijnkat: Waterdauw, een blauwgrijze kater met groene ogen. Leerling: Zilverpoot Krijgers: Winterklauw, een witte kater met blauwe ogen. Lentedauw, een optimistische, zandkleurige poes met bruine ogen. Dassenklauw, een grijze kater met groene ogen. Bernageklauw, een schildpadkater met groene ogen. Plantenhart, een rode poes met groene ogen. Ravenvlucht, een zwarte poes met blauwe ogen. Tulpbloem, een grijze poes met groene ogen. Oleanderbloem, een rode poes met bruine ogen. Herfstmist, een roodbruine poes met gele ogen. Aardebloem, een bruine tijgerpoes met groene ogen. Duisterklauw, een pikzwarte kater met felle, amberkleurige ogen. Esdoornlicht, een mooie, bruine poes met gele ogen. Leerling: Spitspoot Druifhart, een prachtige, blauwgrijze poes met gele ogen. Ganzenvoet, een roodbruine kater met blauwe ogen. Klitwind, een roodbruine kater met gele ogen. Leerlingen: Zilverpoot, een zilvergrijze poes met bruine vlekken en groene ogen. Spitspoot, een lichtbruine kater met donkerbruine strepen en sokjes en groene ogen. Moederkatten: Leliepoel, een donkergrijze poes met witte borst en poten en blauwe ogen. Moeder van Duisterklauws kittens: Steenkit, Hartkit, Klauwkit. Kittens: Steenkit, een donkergrijs katertje met zwarte vlekken. Hartkit, een wit poesje met donkergrijze vlekken. Klauwkit, een pikzwart katertje met witte sokjes. Oudsten: Notenpels, een lichtbruine kater met bruine ogen. Konijnenstaart, witte poes met blauwe ogen. Vrijwel doof. Heel erg ziek. Donkerhart, een donkergrijze kater met groene ogen. Het verhaal Rookveder was aan het praten met IJsvleugel. Hij was hechter geworden met de witte poes. Misschien wel omdat ze hem deed denken aan Vuurzang? Hij had gevoelens voor de rode poes, dat had hij al toegegeven toen hij haar voor het eerst zag. Hij voelde kleine klauwtjes zich in zijn rug vasthaken. Hij lachtte. "Hyacintkit, ga van me af," zegt hij gespeeld streng. Hij hoorde een kleine plof. Hij draaide zich om. Het roste poesje keek hem ondeugend aan. Hij had de naam voor de kitten mogen verzinnen. Hij weet niet waarom, maar hij had nog steeds het gevoel dat Hyacinthart belangrijk was. Hij had haar daarna nog een paar keer gezien. Hij werd uit zijn gepeins gerukt toen hij een aanvalskreet hoorde van IJsvleugels kittens. Ze sprongen met zijn drieën op zijn rug en hij viel om. Hij lachte naar de kittens. "Jongens, laat Rookveder eens met rust," riep IJsvleugel. De kittens krabbelen van hem af en hij gaat rechtop zitten. "Sorry, ze zijn heel ondeugend," ze keek de kittens streng aan. "Het geeft niet hoor. Ik heb vaker met kittens gespeeld," zegt Rookveder. "Vaker?" vraagt ze verrast. "Ja, alleen ik weet niet waar. Er waren veel katten. Ik weet dat mijn partner zwanger was, maar ik de geboorte van de kittens nooit heb meegemaakt," zegt Rookveder. IJsvleugel kreeg denkrimpels in haar voorhoofd. "Misschien ben je al eerder in de clans geweest, maar ben je dat vergeten," zegt IJsvleugel na een korte stilte. Na nog een korte stilte ging ze verder: "Je hebt in de Donderclan gezeten! Het kan niet anders. Hoe kan het anders zijn dat je Hyacinthart en Vuurzang denkt te kennen." Ze denkt even kort na. "Herken je deze naam misschien: Wolfsklauw?" IJsvleugel kijkt hem met sprankelende ogen aan. Rookveder denkt diep na. Wolfsklauw? Wolfsklauw. "Ik meen die naam wel eens gehoord te hebben, maar ik kan me niet herinneren hem zelf te hebben uitgesproken," zegt Rookveder. IJsvleugel zwiept blij met haar staart. "Je moet zo snel mogelijk Vuurzang spreken. Jij bent Wolfsklauw, je sprak je naam niet uit, omdat hij van jou was. Je vindt het fijn om bij Hyacinthart te zijn want ze is je moeder en Vuurzang, zij is je partner. We moeten meteen naar de Schaduwclan! Ik ga het vragen," IJsvleugel springt overeind en verdwijnt. Rookveder vindt het moeilijk om te bevatten. Ik, Wolfsklauw? Hyacinthart, mijn moeder? Vuurzang, mjn partner? En hoe zit het dan met die jongen? Heb ik nog meer familie? Zijn ze al krijgers? Hebben ze al een partner of niet? De vragen bleven aan hem knagen. IJsvleugel komt overenthousiast de kraamkamer weer indansen. "Het mag, kom vlug mee!" roept ze. IJsvleugel mauwt nog een afscheidsgroet naar haar kittens. "Blijf maar bij Zonbloem. Zij zorgt wel voor jullie toch?" roept IJsvleugel. "Ja natuurlijk," zegt Zonbloem. "Kom nou Rookveder," zegt IJsvleugel ongeduldig. Rookveder staat vlug op en rent snel IJsvleugel achterna. De poes is al tien vossenlengtes bij de doorntunnel vandaan. Rookveder trekt een spurtje en rent verder naast IJsvleugel. Al gauw komen ze bij de grens. IJsvleugel steekt hem over, maar hij aarzelt. Mag dit wel? "Kom op Wolfsklauw, dit is belangrijk!" roept ze. Aarzelend gaat hij de grens over. Dan beseft hij pas dat ze Wolfsklauw zei. Het klonk zo vertrouwt. Hij rent IJsvleugel weer achterna. Al heel snel hebben ze het Hemelterritorium achter zich gelaten. Ze zijn nu op Schaduwterritorium. IJsvleugel raast nog steeds onvermoeibaar door, maar Rookveder begint moe te worden. "IJsvleugel, wacht," roept hij. IJsvleugel gaat langzamer en wacht tot hij er weer is. "We kunnen wel even rustig aan doen," zegt IJsvleugel. Rookveder knikt. Na een paar minuten komt de kampingang in zicht. Er komt net een patrouille uit. Vuurzang staat aan het hoofd van de patrouille. Ze schrikt zichtbaar, maar herstelt zich direct. "Zussie, wat kom je hier doen?" de rode poes rent naar IJsvleugel toe en drukt haar neus tegen de hare. "Kun je even meekomen?" vraagt IJsvleugel. Vuurzang draait zich om en knikt naar een bruine poes, Egelstroom volgens mij. Egelstroom leidt haar patrouille het bos in. "Haal even Hartsintel, Wolfstorm en Bliksemlicht," zegt IJsvleugel. "Wolfstorm is op patrouille," zegt Vuurzang. "Haal dan even je andere jongen, dan wachten we gewoon even op Wolfstorm," zegt IJsvleugel. Vuurzang knikt en gaat terug het kamp in. Even later komt ze terug met een rode poes en een grijze poes. Ze kijken vragend van hun moeder naar IJsvleugel naar hem. "Wat is hier de bedoeling van?" vraagt Hartsintel uiteindelijk. "Dat zien jullie zo wel," IJsvleugel barst bijna van enthousiasme, "Jullie moeten nog even op jullie broer wachten." De twee poezen kijken naar Vuurzang, maar die haalt haar schouders op en daarna naar hem. Hij schudt zijn hoofd. Na een paar minuten zien ze Wolfstorm. Hij wil het kamp ingaan, maar Vuurzang houdt hem tegen. "IJsvleugel wil met ons vieren en Rookveder praten. We willen heel graag weten wat er is, maar ze wil niks vertellen zolang jij er niet was," zegt Vuurzang. Wolfstorm knikt en volgt de rode poes naar de anderen. Rookveder had haar gadegeslagen. "Kom mee, vlug," roept IJsvleugel. Hij wisselt een blik met Vuurzang. Ze rolt met haar ogen. Vlug volgen ze de witte poes. Ze stopt pas een heel eind van het kamp af. Ze zijn bijna buiten Schaduwterritorium. "Wat wil je ons nou vertellen?" puft Hartsintel. Geen conditie, concludeert Rookveder, of ze is zwanger. Ze is erg dik. "Ik wil graag eerst even alleen met Rookveder en Vuurzang praten," zegt IJsvleugel. Bliksemlicht kijkt heel nieuwsgierig, maar doet niks. Rookveder knikt en volgt IJsvleugel het struikgewas in. Na ongeveer tien vossenlengtes stoppen ze. "Nou wat wil je ons vertellen?" vraagt Vuurzang met een geïrriteerde ondertoon. "Ik zou het eerst even alleen met jou willen bespreken Vuurzang," zegt IJsvleugel. Vuurzang knikt. De twee poezen verdwijnen uit zicht. Rookveder kijkt hen ongeduldig na, wanneer komen ze nou terug? Dan ziet hij Vuurzang tussen de bomen verschijnen. Ze rent naar hem toe en stoot hem omver. Ze likt zijn gezicht. "Ik dacht dat je dood was," de tranen biggelen over haar wangen. Rookveder glimlacht. "Ik heb je gemist," zegt hij. Vuurzang drukt haar neus tegen de zijne. Vuurzang staat op en Rookveder komt ook overeind. Ze glimlacht door haar tranen heen. Ze legt haar kop in zijn nek. Rookveder snort. Dan horen ze pootstappen die snel naar hen toe lijken te komen. Vuurzang haalt haar kop uit zijn nek en kijkt wie er aan komen. Rookveder kijkt ook in die richting. Hij ziet Vuurzangs jongen naar hem toe komen. Ze houden halt net voor ze hem raken. "Ben je echt onze vader?" Hartsintel is de eerste die iets zegt. "Ja," zegt Rookveder. "Maar hoe moeten we je noemen? Rookveder of Wolfsklauw?" vraagt Hartsintel. "Ik denk Rookveder, maar ik denk dat ik een naamverandering ga aanvragen," zegt Rookveder. "Maar je zit in een andere clan. Blijf je daar of kom je hier?" vraagt Wolfstorm. Hij wendt zich naar Wolfstorm en zegt dan: "Ik ga denk ik van clan wisselen. Anders kan ik niet samen zijn met Vuurzang en zie ik jullie bijna nooit," antwoordt Rookveder. De drie krijgers waren klaar met vragen stellen. "Dus je komt als het kan bij ons wonen?" vraagt Hartsintel voor de duidelijkheid. "Ja," zegt hij. "Dan heb ik eindelijk een vader," zegt ze blij. Ze duwt haar neus in zijn vacht. Rookveder streelt haar rug met zijn staart. Wolfstorm en Bliksemlicht komen ook wat dichterbij. "Hoe was het eigenlijk gebeurd dat ze dachten dat je dood was?" vraagt Wolfstorm. "Ik vocht tegen beren en viel in de rivier. Ik werd meegesleurd en bij een tweebeenplaats kwam ik aan land. Toen werd ik erin gejaagd door honden. Ik was verdwaald en tegen de tijd dat ik de weg wist was ik vergeten wie ik was voordat ik in de rivier viel. Ik vocht met andere zwerfkatten om eten en kwam er niet altijd goed vanaf," vertelt Rookveder. Het waren pijnlijke herinneringen. "Uiteindelijk werd ik door een zwerfkat uit de tweebeenplaats verjaagd en besloot ik dat ik dat leven niet meer wilde. Toevallig ging ik de juiste richting uit en ik kwam uit bij de Rivierclan die me opnam," zegt Rookveder. Vuurzang streelde zijn rug met haar staart. "Het belangrijkste is dat je weer terug bent en je weer weet wie je bent," zegt Vuurzang. Ze keek hem liefdevol aan. "Ja, maar ik denk dat ik terug moet naar de Rivierclan om het daar af te handelen. Waar is IJsvleugel eigenlijk?" vraagt hij. "Ik ben hier," ze stapt tussen de bomen uit, "Ik wilde jullie momentje niet verstoren." Rookveder knikt haar toe. "Zullen we dan maar gaan?" vraagt IJsvleugel. Rookveder knikt. "Tot straks," zegt Rookveder. "Ik denk dat je beter tot morgen kunt wachten. Het is al best laat," zegt Vuurzang. Rookveder knikt. "Tot morgen dan," zegt Rookveder. Hij wuift nog een keer met zijn staart naar hen en vertrekt dan met IJsvleugel. Onder het rennen bedankt hij IJsvleugel. "Waarom bedank je me? Ik doe alles voor mijn zusje," zegt IJsvleugel. "Gewoon, voor alles. Zonder jou wist ik nu nog niet wie ik was en zouden ik en Vuurzang waarschijnlijk nooit bij elkaar komen," zegt hij. Na een lange tocht komen ze aan bij het Rivierclankamp. Bliksemklauw komt de doorntunnel uitrennen. "Waar was je? Ik was bezorgd om je," zegt hij tegen IJsvleugel. "Ik was met Wolfsklauw mee naar de Schaduwclan," zegt ze. "Wolfsklauw?" vraagt hij verbaasd. "Ja, ik ben erachter gekomen dat Rookveder Wolfsklauw is," antwoordt IJsvleugel. "Heb je Vuurzang bezocht?" vraagt Bliksemklauw aan Rookveder. Hij knikt. "Ben je van plan naar de Schaduwclan te gaan?" vraagt hij. Rookveder knikt weer. "Oke," zegt de rossige kater. Hij gaat terug door de doorntunnel. IJsvleugel volgt hem en Rookveder komt als laatste. IJsvleugel verdwijnt meteen in de kraamkamer. Rookveder loopt met Bliksemklauw naar het krijgershol. Rookveder zoekt meteen zijn nest op. Hij gaat erin liggen en valt in slaap. De volgende morgen is hij vroeg wakker. Het eerste wat hij doet is opstaan en naar het leidershol gaan. Hij stapt het hol binnen nadat hij toestemming heeft gekregen om binnen te komen. Valkster ziet er nog slaperig uit. "Wat brengt je hier Rookveder?" vraagt hij. "Nou, ik en IJsvleugel zijn er achter gekomen dat ik Wolfsklauw ben en we zijn gisteren naar de Schaduwclan geweest. Ik heb met Vuurzang en haar jongen gepraat en ik wil me eigenlijk aansluiten bij de Schaduwclan," zegt Rookveder zenuwachtig. "Dus je wilt de Rivierclan verlaten?" vraagt Valkster. Rookveder knikt. "Dat mag, ik begrijp het wel hoor. Wil je nog afscheid nemen van een aantal katten?" vraagt hij. Rookveder knikt. "Ga dat dan maar doen. Ik licht later de clan wel in," zegt Valkster. "Dank je," zegt Rookveder. Hij loopt het hol uit. Hij rept zich naar de kraamkamer. Hij wil afscheid nemen van Zonbloem en IJsvleugel. Zij zijn beiden goede vriendinnen van hem geworden. Hij loopt het hol in en ziet dat beide moederkatten nog slapen. Hij wekt ze voorzichtig. "Wat is er?" mompelt Zonbloem slaperig. "Ik ga me aansluiten bijde Schaduwclan," zegt Rookveder met een vleugje spijt in zijn stem. Zonbloems ogen gaan helemaal open. "Waarom?" vraagt ze. "Ik ben Wolfsklauw. Je weet wel die Donderclankat die doodging in het gevecht met de beren," zegt Rookveder. "Het zou kunnen," zegt ze. "Ik ben gisteren met IJsvleugel naar de Schaduwclan geweest om Vuurzang en haar kinderen te bezoeken," zegt Rookveder. Ze knikt: "Ik miste IJsvleugel al." "Het gaat je goed, Wolfsklauw. Ik wens je alle geluk met Vuurzang," zegt Zonbloem. "Dank je wel," zegt Rookveder. IJsvleugel is inmiddels ook wakker. "Ik ga met je mee tot aan de rand van het territorium," zegt IJsvleugel vastbesloten. Rookveder knikt dankbaar naar haar. Ze lopen het kamp uit. Op een drafje gaan ze naar de rand van het territorium. Daar aangekomen draait Rookveder zich om. Hij kijkt met spijt in zijn ogen naar IJsvleugel. "Hopelijk zie ik jou en je jongen nog een keer. Ik zal elke grote vergadering naar je uitkijken," zegt Rookveder. "Ik zal ook altijd naar jou uitkijken. Ik zal als mijn jongen hun eerste grote vergadering hebben ze meenemen, zodat ze jou weer een keer kunnen zien," zegt IJsvleugel. "Bedankt voor alles," zegt Rookveder. IJsvleugel glimlacht. "Dan ga ik maar eens," zegt Rookveder verdrietig. IJsvleugel knikt: "Het gaat je goed." "Het gaat je goed," zegt Rookveder. Hij glimlacht kort naar haar en rent dan het Hemelterritorium in. Hij kijkt nog één keer achterom en zwaait met zijn staart naar haar. Dan draait hij zich om en gaat op weg naar het Schaduwclankamp. Op naar een nieuw leven. Einde Categorie:FAF wiki Categorie:FantasyAnimalsFanfiction wiki Categorie:Fanfictions Categorie:Luipaardklauw Categorie:Klad Categorie:Kladversies Categorie:Luipaardklauw: Klad Categorie:Luipaardklauws Fanfictions